No Darkness Without Light
by AnimeYokaiMckai
Summary: Can there be darkness without light? first Fic.


No Darkness without Light

Chapter 1 The Birth of Darkness

The Storm Hawks are on a recon mission to find out what Master Cyclonis is up to. The Storm Hawks recently heard that Master Cyclonis is working on something big. They feel the need to stop her evil plans...

Whatever it may be.

...

_My Name's Aerrow. I'm the leader of the Storm Hawks Squadron. My team is the best team ever. I have everything that a team leader needs. A wingman with sharpshooting skills, a specialist, a strongman, a well trained carrier pilot and a trusty sidekick all by my side. The best part of all this is that they're all my friends._

...

"Piper, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Aerrow asked as he walked in Piper's room.

"I think Cyclonis is working on something like the Storm Engine before. I over heard a group of people at the supply depo talk about it."

"Hmm... Well I guess we better get more information about it. To the Heart of Cyclonia."

Aerrow disguised himself as a Maintenance guy along with his wingman Finn. Aerrow and Finn where at the heart of Cyclonia spying on the young evil girl who rules it. In the vent where they hid, they spotted The Dark Ace making his way before his master bowing to her. They both watched The Dark Ace whispered something in Master Cyclonis' ear. _Why did he whispered in her ear?_ Thought Aerrow. Just then Aerrow told Finn to get going as fast as he can. "Aerrow, what's the matter?" Whispered Finn. Aerrow gave his wingman a serious look. Finn just nodded and made his way towards the exit of the vent. Aerrow took one last look through the vent, Master Cyclonis turned her head toward the vent. In that instant she pulled out her red levitation crystal and point it towards Aerrow. Aerrow had been grabbed by the crystal's force and Cyclonis pulled Aerrow out of the vent.

Finn made it to his Skimmer and looked at Aerrow's. "Aerrow?" Finn looked around. Talons surrounded him. Finn acted as fast as he can and made a run for it.

Aerrow woke up in a shock. "Where am I?" He quickly looked at his surroundings. Just then Aerrow remembered he was in Cyclonia doing a recon mission. Aerrow has been captured. The room he was in was dark and purplish. Aerrow looked around for his Twin Energy Blades. Aerrow found his Energy Blades placed side by side on the floor. _Why were they placed like this? _At that moment a dark door slide open. Aerrow Quickly gripped his Energy Blades and turned himself towards the light. The light shaded a figure. A man was at the door. The shadow's head right before Aerrow's feet. A very familiar voice spoke."get Ready..." Aerrow did what he said. "So I can Kill you!" The figure quickly pulled out two red glowing Energy Blades and jumped towards Aerrow. The door slid shut causing the room to be dark again. Aerrow dodged very quickly and looked towards the red glows in the dark. _Who is this guy? _Aerrow dashed towards the glows and their blades locked on to each other. Aerrow tried using the lights of the blades to see his face. The glows worked it's way up and done it's Job. "Huh?"

"Surprised are we?" He quickly unlocked their blades and kicked Aerrow's chest sending him against a wall. Then he quickly dashed up to Aerrow going for a full Strike. Aerrow acted quickly and slightly dodged the strike. The wall he had crashed into cracked open and caused the man to go through and into the surface of Cyclonia. Aerrow took some damage on his left arm. He quickly looked towards the mysterious man who had been Standing there on the dock. "Cyclonia is beautiful..." He stated."Who are you?" Aerrow asked not noticing a thing. "Well... I'm gonna be you..." He turned around and faced Aerrow. Aerrow was shocked. It was like looking in a mirror. The mysterious man was a duplicate of Aerrow only in Dark Cyclonian clothing, dark red hair very close to black, pale skin and black streaks that run down his cheeks at the bottom of his eyes. Jade eyes staring at each other. Aerrow watched as he made his way towards him. Aerrow thought it was his imaginations back in the dark room. "What are you?" Aerrow asked again in confusion. The duplicate stopped and sighed. "I thought I already told you." Aerrow just Stared. "But since you can't get it through your head I'll tell you my name." Aerrow listened. "My name is Dark Aerrow." After telling Aerrow his name Dark Aerrow quickly blasted Aerrow with his Energy Blades sending Aerrow back into the room. Aerrow quickly dashed out of the room and tried to pull one of his own full strike. Dark Aerrow easily dodged and kicked Aerrow's back sending him towards the edge of the dock. "Growing weak are we?" He Kicked him again. Aerrow is now hanging on the edge of the dock with only his undamaged arm to hold himself. "Bye Aerrow." He stepped on Aerrow's fingers holding on to the edge. Aerrow Fell.

"Good work...Aerrow." Dark Aerrow turned to find his Master standing there.

Dark Aerrow Looked at His Master's Hand. "What Happened to your hand Master?" Cyclonis lifted her hand. "A little accident involving your time."

...

Cyclonis looked down at the unconscious Aerrow. "Have those Talons spread the word?" Dark Ace Smirked. "My Talons obeyed my order Master." "These Storm Hawks have been nothing but trouble. It's just in a matter of time when I'll begin to rid them." Cyclonis Pulled out a Dark Blue Crystal and held it towards Aerrow. "This is my New Creation; The Dark Cloning Crystal. I'll put it to some use; starting with Aerrow." They both watched the Crystal perform it's purpose. One slit moment the crystal shattered in Cyclonis' hands causing her pain. In that instant, Dark Ace tended to her pain. The Cloning still in Process...

...

"is it all my fault then? Can I do anything for you?" Dark Aerrow concerned for his Master. "No. You've already took care of a certain pain." she Grinned. Dark Aerrow looked at the wounds on Cyclonis' hand.

After Dark Aerrow's duel he looked around Cyclonia for the first time. Looking through halls and doors. He looked through every inch of Cyclonia; he found he lost himself. Through all that; Dark Aerrow stumbled upon something interesting. He was now staring at Aerrow's Skimmer III Ultra surprised. In a sort of trance, he slowly walked to the skimmer grinning. "This Skimmer. It's Aerrow's." He took a moment and sat on the skimmer. "My name's Aerrow, and I'm a SkyKnight!....The Dark SkyKnight!" Dark Aerrow grinned towards the skimmer.


End file.
